Sliding windows are commonly used to allow the exchange of air between the atmosphere and the inside of an enclosed cab of a machine. One example of such use involves positioning a window in a cab wall and sliding a portion of the window to provide an opening. One of the problems associated with sliding windows is that, during pressure washing or while raining, water will ingress into the cab around the sealing material at the joined corners.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problem as set forth above.